


Pequeñas historias de un niño de 4 años y sus pequeñas necesidades

by jimmyorton619



Category: Doraemon (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Omorashi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619
Kudos: 1





	Pequeñas historias de un niño de 4 años y sus pequeñas necesidades

Oh oh...

Me han entrado muchas ganas de hacer un pipí...

Son las 9 de la mañana, y no tengo ganas de levantarme para ir al baño, estoy muy cómodo y calentito en mi camita. Pero uffffff, tengo pipí... Me empiezo a toquetear la pilila. Buffff, tengo mucho pipí... No tengo ganas de levantarme, pero no quiero tener un accidente, no quiero mojar la cama ni mis calzoncillos, ya soy un niño grande. Buffff, que me meo, que me meo, tengo pipí... Rápido, rápido, me levanto de la cama y me quito los pantalones del pijama y los calzoncillos, me quedo con el culete y la pilila al aire. Pero no se me puede escapar tampoco de camino al váter, que mojo el suelo. Buffff, no paro de manosearme la pilila. Me cuesta hasta andar... Pipí, pipí... Vamos vejiga, vamos pilila, un último esfuerzo... Ya estoy a puntito de llegar al váter, pero parece que no llego... Pipí, pipí, pipí... Uffff, va a salir... Ya llegué, ya llegué... Me subo a mi taburete y coloco mi pilila sobre el borde del váter. Que sale, que sale... Pipí, pipí, pipí, pipí... Pipiiiiii... Bufffff, ya está saliendo... Que gustirrinín... n_n


End file.
